The Diplomat
Overview A Dark Hunter as efficient as he is polite, The Diplomat specializes in live capture, neutralizing targets and obstacles with minimal casualties. Currently, he has no sympathies for any faction in the new Society of Unity, choosing to carry out any job that pays well, no matter the repercussions. History The Diplomat was a guelc who sought refuge among the Dark Hunters long before the conglomerate invasion, taking missions involving retrieval of items. After his augmentation, he became specialized to capture live targets and became frighteningly efficient at delivering particular bounties with minimal damage to them. Taking the codename "Diplomat" due to his silver tongue and preference to talk his quarry out of a fight, The Diplomat quickly became the specialized at infiltration and kidnapping even high-profile targets as well as stealing various artifacts. Recently, he was tasked with retrieving a particularly guarded artifact. It unknown how the mission progressed. Personality and Traits The Diplomat believes that a good reputation is the foundation for good business. Formal and polite, even to those he has been tasked to capture, he prefers to reason with his would-be quarry, resorting to violence only when there is no other option. Almost always calm, even under pressure, it is a rare and frightening experience to truly anger The Diplomat, for constant formality takes its toll on him, causing him to unnecessarily harm those not specified under contract. In order to vent off such stress, The Diplomat feeds his twisted sense of humor that is usually kept under wraps until it can be placated in such a way that will not compromise a mission. Powers and Abilities As a guelc, The Diplomat has the Kraata power of density. This allows him to alter his density to pass through walls or absorb attacks. His virus is the charisma virus, which makes those exposed to it, much more open to the Diplomat's influence. He can release this in a gaseous form that surrounds him in a cloud, useful when negotiation with targets. Augmentation under the dark hunters has granted him the ability to breathe underwater and in toxic environments. Though he prefers not to use it, he is extensively trained in close combat and increases its efficiency with his natural density power, hardening his hands and feet to strike with protosteel-hard blows. Weapons and Tools The Diplomat's extensive arsenal is devoted to non-lethal capture and infiltration. His primary tool is the Noise Pulse: a device that fires concentrated blasts of sound that match the resonance frequency of brain tissue causing vertigo and unconsciousness. Mounted to his face are a pair of protoflak dischargers, which release bursts of small shards of Protodermis. These are used to deter targets and opponents from close combat and can cause blindness and disorientation should one catch a blast from these tools. His right arm ends in a single claw known as the Pursuit Hook, which is used extensively to scale difficult surfaces and disarm security or traps though it can be used as a weapon if needed. For further customization on missions, The Diplomat has a forearm-mounted Kanohi adapter, allowing him to access moderate abilities from a Kanohi mask placed on the adapter. Category:Dark Hunters